


Pure

by Geneveon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: SPN Kinkmeme fill:It’s common for Omegas to be locked into chastity devices, for their own protection.Lucky for Dean, no one knows that he’s one of the rare Omegas who have another way they can come. He has a very sensitive spot in his mouth/throat, so he can come from giving oral sex to an Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time filling for SPN. Considered going anon but no one knows me anyway so bahahaha shamelessness.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/132060.html?thread=44785628#t44785628
> 
> It’s common for Omegas to be locked into chastity devices, for their own protection. Because honestly, your average Omega is the sex obsessed slut they’re accused of being. Dean, like most Omegas, has a chastity belt of some kind that locks away his pussy, his ass and his little cock. Maybe even some sort of bra with solid cups to stop nipple simulation. Lucky for Dean, no one knows that he’s one of the rare Omegas who have another way they can come. He has a very sensitive spot in his mouth/throat, so he can come from giving oral sex to an Alpha. 
> 
> It’s been a long time since he’s been allowed out of his chastity gear except to bathe and take care of necessities. So one night, Dean sneaks away and finds himself in a rough biker type bar. He offers his mouth to every Alpha there and soon finds himself in the middle of an oral gangbang. By the end of the evening, he didn’t know his jaw could get that sore, but he’s happy with a belly full of come and as many orgasms as he wanted. 
> 
> Bonus- Dean has drunk so much Alpha come that he’s ‘drunk’ from it (alpha come having a mild euphoric effect on omegas in the usual quantities). He’s so drunk he can’t figure out how to get home, so a gang of Alphas take him home and make him theirs, claiming him as the gang bitch and getting rid of the chastity gear. So long as they keep him well fucked, Dean doesn’t mind one bit.

Society thought that omegas were sex obsessed, that they were just needy, come hungry sluts.

They were damn right. What Dean hated the most was that these same people who knew this thought that the solution was to lock them all up. Not in rehabilitation facilities, but actually lock up their bodies as though doing so would keep those urges at bay.

They were dead wrong about that.

Dean, a typical omega teen, had been put into a chastity belt since before puberty even hit. His beta daddy had wanted him to get used to it from a very young age and it had worked for a time. Before he hit twelve, he thought it was just inconvenient, an annoyance, really, but after… a couple years after, when all those hormones kicked in, it became hell.

His body felt like it was on fire.

There was just no stopping the onset of need that became increasingly urgent in his body.

He was able to ignore it at first. These new feelings and urges were strange and just too much for the preteen. But as he grew older, his eyes lingered and his mind wandered. And Dean noticed those same looks were being returned to him, as well. Eyes that strayed from his face to his mouth while some blatantly stared at his ass. He had come to understand that the faraway look that sometimes came over their faces and it made something inside him tingle. It felt weird but then it started to feel… good.

Those looks became more, graduating into touching and groping, and lips hungrily sucking on his skin and mouth. Until he was all but whining for those hands, anyone’s hands really, to touch him wherever they wanted. It all felt good.

Once it became obvious that Dean was just as inclined towards omegan tendencies as any other, a pretty cock cage was fitted on his little cocklet.

It still didn't stop Dean from wanting though. Didn't stop him from rubbing up against betas, alphas, and even other desperate omegas. Their hands, their bodies felt good against his, even when they couldn't touch all those spots that were aching and hungry for stimulation. Dad thought that locking away Dean’s pussy, ass, and cocklet meant that his omega son would remain pure.

Dean was determined to prove him wrong.

And maybe it was because Dean liked using his mouth to talk shit to others, but his dad had forgotten that it could be used for other things. Maybe that was just the nature of parents, so stuck on what their kids used to be that he still turned a blind eye to what Dean now was.

He was omega, pure omega, and he would not be stopped. Dean had learned other uses for his mouth on the same day they had put a cock cage on him.

Desperate for something, for anything, even if he couldn't get any pleasure back in return, Dean had pulled a beta into a bathroom stall with him between classes. Dean didn't even know his name before he was pawing at his zip, whining, mouth watering, for the growing bulge inside.

“Holy shit,” the beta breathed.

He was fumbling with his zip then yanking his pants and boxers down.

“You want my c-cock?” He stuttered through the filthy word, but Dean didn't notice. His focus was entirely on the beta’s dick which had sprung out, all eager and big. A beta’s dick, but it still made Dean’s mouth water, had him leaning forward and taking the tip into his mouth.

The beta gasped and dug his hands into Dean’s hair, already pushing forward into warm, wet heat.

 _Fuck yes._ This is what Dean wanted, what he fucking needed. He curled his tongue around the hard length, whimpering as the beta started fucking his mouth.

It didn't last long, but for five glorious minutes Dean was doing what he was designed to do, taking a cock in one of his holes even if it wasn't his pussy or ass. He let the beta use him, fucking into his mouth while Dean pinched his nipples, the only stimulation he was able to provide himself. His cocklet was trying to get hard in its little cage, but it was useless, the cage was too snug to allow it. The chastity belt was also biting into his thighs cause he kept pressing them together hard, desperate for some friction despite knowing that that, too, was impossible.

Only his tender nipples were available so he pinched and teased, a bit harder than he normally would, but it felt so good.

When the unnamed beta flooded his mouth with warm, sticky come, Dean drank it down. The very thought of spitting it out was anathema. He wanted it and he wanted more, but the beta was spent, staring at Dean with his flushed face and mouth agape.

His heart was pounding and he could feel slick leaking from his pussy and ass.

The beta left him there, a shivering mess of aching need with the lingering taste of come in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the beta from yesterday had been bragging about the slutty little O that was so hot for cock that he was basically drooling for it.
> 
> Dean Winchester, the beta had told others.

Dad made him wear some stupid padded bra.

He had caught a glimpse of Dean’s poor, abused nipples and put two and two together. Not to mention that Dean had soaked his boxers with slick, but fortunately, not through his jeans.

Dean ditched the bra when he got to school, but the foul mood he was in persisted throughout the day.

Until an alpha found him after school.

Apparently, the beta from yesterday had been bragging about the slutty little O that was so hot for cock that he was basically drooling for it.

Dean Winchester, the beta had told others. He described the omega as a hot little mouth that sucked the come out his cock like he was made for it.

Hearing it made something in Dean grow warm, something akin to pride mixed with a smidge of humiliation. Because he had been gagging for it but if he had one regret, it was that he hadn't snagged an alpha instead. Alphas had bigger dicks and came a lot more than betas… The very thought had him squirming, slicking up just like that.

News traveled fast and the teachers either dismissed it as gossip or turned a blind eye since the omega wasn't at risk of getting pregnant. Even if Dean had gotten fucked and bred, omegas falling pregnant in their early years wasn't too uncommon (more common than uncommon actually) so it was inconsequential either way.

Dean was supposed to go to tutoring in the library, but the alpha had bribed the beta into letting him steal Dean away.

The alpha, a senior, took him to the empty locker rooms instead where he pressed Dean against the metal doors of the lockers. The alpha knew what he was doing and Dean could tell from the get go that this was already going to be 100x better than the fumbling beta.

The alpha was pressed up against Dean, his hard cock rubbing against the omega’s thigh while his hands roamed over Dean’s body. They were greedy things, not at all gentle, squeezing and pinching, grabbing whatever vulnerable flesh he could find. Dean loved it. The alpha was eager. Dean could read his thoughts clear as day. He wanted in on Dean’s pussy or ass… both, most likely, but locked away as Dean was, the alpha would only be able to let loose on Dean’s mouth.

_Yes, please_.

The alpha growled when his hands were impeded by the chastity belt but it didn't stop him from feeling around anyway.

“Fuck,” he growled, “I bet you have such a sweet pussy and a tight ass. Such a shame that you couldn't slip out of them.”

That made Dean whimper, his stomach going tight with heat and wetness slicking his insides. But there was nothing to be done. As tight as money was for his family, Dean’s dad called in favors to get Dean the top notch cause he didn't want any alpha pawing away at his son.

But this was nothing new. Dean wasn't letting this one get away just because he couldn't fuck him. Dean pressed his hand against the alpha’s erection and God, it felt so hot beneath his palm even with the layers between them. It felt huge, larger than the beta’s and he could feel it jump in excitement, twitching and eager to be free. He squeezed it, made the alpha hiss at his touch, hips hitching forward for more.

“You could still use my mouth,” Dean offered, eyes wide and almost pleading. “I give good head.”

He actually wasn't too sure if what he did was considered “good” but the beta had liked it well enough, hadn't he? Maybe it didn't matter. As long as he could get that nice thick cock past his lips, the alpha wouldn't have anything to complain about.

Dean would beg if he had to. The alpha’s eyes fell on his pink lips, full and inviting. He pressed two fingers to the omega’s mouth, eyes growing dark when Dean sucked them in eagerly.

“Get to it then, little O,” the alpha smirked and pushed Dean to his knees.

Now face to face with that obscene bulge, Dean couldn't help but rub his face against it. It felt so warm and hard beneath his cheek. The strong scent of alpha musk had him groaning and he quickly got to work.

The alpha’s cock almost slapped Dean in the face when he shoved the pants down. It was so hard and thick, a far superior specimen than that of the beta’s. And if he compared it to his own caged cocklet, the alpha’s dick would've looked colossal next to him.

It was flushed pink with prominent veins beneath the skin. Dean wondered, briefly, if he would feel those veins bulging once he had the thick length stretching his mouth wide.

And at the base, the one thing that all omegas craved for. A fucking knot. It was nowhere near inflated but Dean would do everything in his power to make it pop.

He could imagine it now, the little bump engoring with come, enough come that it'd fill his mouth and more. The alpha could dump mouthful after mouthful of come and Dean would swallow it all or have it spilling past his lip.

He’d only lick it up forwards. There was no way Dean would let it go to waste.

“Get sucking,” the alpha demanded impatiently.

He took his cock in hand and pressed that wet tip against Dean’s lips, shoving impatiently until Dean opened his mouth.

His inexperience gave him away.

The alpha got halfway in before Dean gagged at the sudden intrusion. He reared back, but the alpha’s fingers were threaded through his hair and shoved him back down on the invading length.

“Shh, shh,” the alpha unexpectedly tried to calm him. Dean looked up at him with tears stinging his eyes. His cheeks felt hot with embarrassment, but he couldn't deny how hot it made him that the alpha’s cock was cradled in his mouth.

His lips were stretched in a tight O and his tongue felt useless, flattened beneath the thick girth.

“Not had many alphas yet, hmm?” The alpha mused, a little amused. His thumb rubbed against Dean’s scalp. It felt nice.

“Take it easy then, little O,” the alpha murmured, “Relax. Breathe it in. This is what little O’s like you were born to do. I have what you need, you just gotta take it. Relax and just take it.”

His lashes fluttered, eyes peeking from beneath them as Dean listened, trying his best to be a good little omega.

He took in deep breathes through his nose, shifting on his knees as he got used to the position. The alpha scent he had admired earlier filled his nose, a musk that triggered all these carnal urges inside him. Male. Virility. Mate.

His eagerness returned quickly and when Dean nudged against the alpha’s hand, he let him move, pulling back on the length slowly. His lips dragged over the alpha’s cock and he marveled over how it stretched his mouth open, just shy of being too much.

The length of it was a whole other matter. Dean had been too cocky, or maybe just that damn eager, wanting to suck this alpha’s dick when he only had that smaller beta as his sole experience. The two were nothing alike.

But what little experience he had, he used to the fullest. That and all the alpha/omega porn he managed to sneak in.

He pulled off the thick length, hands coming up to rub at the hard flesh. He got it wet, licking up and down with his tongue, following the veins where they protruded and sucking on the bulbous mushroom tip of the alpha’s glans.

The alpha watched him with hooded eyes, the earlier impatience being held back once he realized Dean had been talking big. But once the omega was given a little bit of time, Dean certainly tried his best and a wet, hot mouth was still a wet, hot mouth.

Soon, the little teasing licks weren't enough for either of them and Dean once again set out to getting that monster in his mouth. He started slowly, paying plenty attention to the tip, especially when he saw a drop of clear fluid welling up from the slit.

It was quickly licked away, the hint of salt only making Dean want more. God, he wanted more, and he eagerly set his mouth to work.

Perhaps he was too impatient, still gagging a bit, face burning whenever he heard the alpha’s amused chuckles mixed in with the encouraging groans. It didn't deter him though, Dean soon set a pace that had him conquering the thick, long length in front of him.

Every few inches, he'd still for a moment, just to assess and refocus his mind. He realized that being too eager had him taking more than he expected, oftentimes triggering that stupid gag reflex.

But with his mind set and focused, Dean found that he could control it. And once he realized that, he was able to devour the alpha’s cock at a much faster rate.

The alpha certainly showed his appreciation for it, heaping praises on Dean. He was getting used to the steady drip of alpha precome, savoring that tiny hint of salt. Along with the alpha’s cooing (“ _such a pretty bitch… tight little mouth pussy... look at those pretty cocksucker lips…_ ”), Dean’s mind went fuzzy with pleasure.

Nothing mattered now. Only the stretch of… what did alpha say…? His cocksucker lips wrapped around the alpha’s cock. Nothing mattered but getting more of that delicious taste.

He looked at the alpha, mouth stretched wide, tongue halfheartedly massaging the thrusting length. Alpha had seized control, taken over when Dean took too long savoring the taste and feeling of his cock.

“Just a bit more, baby,” the alpha was crooning to him. Dean blinked dazed eyes, only now realizing that he was so close to taking the entire thing in his mouth.

He wanted it, needed it.

His arms wrapped around the alpha’s hips, grabbing onto the firm, muscled behind so Dean could shove himself closer. At the same time, the alpha pushed further, eager to get knot deep into Dean’s mouth.

Dean felt the thrill of triumph, unable to smile with his mouthful, but so damn pleased as he locked gazes with the alpha. He had the entire thing in his mouth. His lips were pressed against that telltale bulge. It felt so soft and warm...

Dean was so goddamn happy, he had tears leaking from his eyes.

The alpha was panting, sweat dripping down his neck. He traced the tight, stretch of Dean’s lips around him, and purred, “Good job, little O, but we’re not done yet.”

Not done…?

It was then that the alpha pushed further, his growing knot shoving into Dean’s mouth. Once it popped in, the ball of flesh grew so rapidly that Dean had a brief moment of panic  --  _toobigtoobig_!

The long length of the alpha’s erection went even further and Dean’s vision whited out when he felt it brush something back there.

It was like getting struck by lightning, all his muscles freezing and nerves lit up like a firecracker. His first orgasm given to him by an alpha and it sent his entire world crumbling. He had gone limp, his pussy drenched, his asshole clenched tight, and his cocklet drooling excessively through its cage.

He realized he was swallowing. The alpha was coming down his throat, his cock so deep inside him that Dean couldn't even taste the flood of semen that was being unloaded.

The alpha’s balls were pressed against chin and he could feel the huge cock twitching in his mouth. Every swallow was followed by more. More, more, more, and Dean took it all.

And when he alpha was finally done, when the knot softened enough to pull out of Dean’s mouth, Dean didn't think about how much his jaw ached. With a bellyful of come, Dean shivered as the alpha’s cock was finally pulled back.

Dean ended up coughing, hunched over and an empty feeling despite all the come he just swallowed. He felt so strange, as though he was floating on clouds. Everything was hazy, but when he looked up, that beautiful alpha cock was right there.

Shiny wet from his spit and soft, but not completely limp yet. And that huge knot… Dean had had _that_ in his mouth. With his eyes locked on it, more saliva flooded his mouth and Dean just went for it.

It didn't matter that the alpha had come. It didn't matter that Dean had come. He wanted it, as many times as this alpha was able to give it to him. He wanted it even more now that he had a taste of it.

Dean chased after the alpha’s cock, licking the leftover drops of white clinging to the sensitive cockhead. He nuzzled the wet, sticky length, looking up at the alpha with pleading, hungry eyes.

“Alpha,” Dean pleaded, voice hoarse and ruined, “More?”

The cock twitched against his cheek. Dean felt it and took it as encouragement to get the alpha hard again.

He immediately went back to work, taking it in even as the alpha hissed at the feeling of Dean’s lips closing around the sensitive tip.

“Moorr,” Dean moaned around the alpha’s cock, words muffled but clear enough. He wanted to taste it this time, wanted the come to spill over his tongue and maybe even on his face.

Surely the alpha wouldn't mind.

“...better...” Dean mumbled. His words didn't make sense but he was trying to say, I’ll do better. But the alpha didn't care about anything except the heat of his mouth.

He just shoved his stiffening cock back into the omega’s mouth, groaning and enjoying the tight suction and the swollen red lips. Even the sounds of the omega’s moans fell on deaf ears.

Dean was nothing but a nice, tight hole to get off in.

“Good bitch,” the alpha praised Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most smutty thing I've ever written. Maybe not. Feels like it though.
> 
> Let me know how I did? @.@ Any comments/kudos will be appreciated.


End file.
